1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing machine technology, and more particularly, to a robotic arm for processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In robotic technology, especially robotic arms have long been used in many automated factories. For example, Japanese Patent 11-77566 discloses a robotic arm capable of making lifting, swinging and turning-around actions to facilitate gripping a glass substrate so as to deliver glass substrates. However, in order to make complicated actions, this prior art design of robotic arm needs to use at least three servomotors, resulting in a high robotic arm manufacturing cost and the indisputable fact that it is really not conducive, to using a large amount of robotic arms in a factory. Further, Japanese Patent 4-109815 discloses a robotic arm clamping mechanism that is capable of changing the posture of the robotic arm subject to different conditions so that the robotic arm can grip workpieces in different directions, enabling workpieces to be processed under the same processing condition. However, this conventional robotic arm design simply uses one single rotating shaft to perform a flipping action. The operational efficiency of this prior art design is insufficient. An improvement in this regard is needed.